<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дриада by Valleks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421686">Дриада</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleks/pseuds/Valleks'>Valleks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleks/pseuds/Valleks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то деревья могли говорить, а дриады жили бок о бок с Нарнийцами, но всё рано или поздно заканчивается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Во времена написания этой книги уже никто не помнил как рождались Дриады. Возможно, они появлялись при первом весеннем шелесте листвы деревьев, но древа те были особенные и такие уже многие века не растут ни в каком из миров. А может, «лесными девами» становились души детей, что потерялись в лесу, хотя эта гипотеза мало похожа на правду, ведь утверждается, что расцвет этого племени приходился на времена, когда в Нарнии о людях ходили лишь предания. Это были лишь два мнения, но о других не имеет смысла говорить, ведь они в той или иной степени повторяют уже написанные выше.<br/> Авторы данного произведения будут придерживаться первой теории при пересказывании событий, произошедших в те давние времена, когда можно было встретить волшебных существ, а земля, воздух и вода еще не были отравлены.<br/> История, поведанная дальше, считается одним из самых знаменитых и ярких проявлениях любви, подробно описанных и почти не изменившихся с давних времен. Пришлось немало повозиться, чтобы составить из всех дошедших до наших дней источников, рассказывающих о данной паре, цельное произведение, которое (мы надеемся) поможет многим узнать наконец всю историю.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Теперь же стоит уделить еще немного времени Дриадам. Так называемые «души деревьев» редко шли на контакт даже в старые времена, а многие из них являли зримое обличье лишь по воле Аслана или Великих Королей и Королев. Хотя говорят, что да Великой зимы дриады часто танцевали под песни фавнов.<br/>Обычно тех представительниц, которых удавалось встретить, мужи человеческие описывали как: «молодые девы, чья красота может сравнится лишь с только распустившимся первым весенним цветком, одновременно похожие и отличные друг от друга. Могут заворожить любого их увидевшего, но лишь только стоит их разозлить — прощайся с жизнью». Совет не злить этих дев — оправдан, ведь они обладали довольно сильной природной магией. Чаще всего наблюдали за происходящем со стороны в своем незримом обличье, но если кто-то смел причинить вред их деревьям или любимым существам — беззащитные с первого взгляда, они становились страшнее разъяренного минотавра.<br/>Большинство дриад могли принимать две зримые формы, одна была похожа на сотканный из ветра и лепестков (или листьев, вид отличался от сезона) силуэт, что мысленно связывался с существами, находящимися рядом. Второй же облик был более «человеческий», но и тут находились отличия, хотя некоторые, как и героиня этой истории, были почти неотличимы от дочерей Евы.<br/>По рождении каждая из них была «привязана» к определенному древу и при смерти его гибла сама. Но был шанс избежать гибели, стоило взять семя «дома», отдать самому родному существу и попросить, чтобы то посажено было в плодородную почву и полито чистейшей родниковой водой. Только так и никак иначе дриада могла после смерти своего древа «перескочить» в другое, но действие это отнимало много сил и не всегда завершалось удачей.<br/>При большой удаче и хорошем родном дереве лесные девы могли жить больше тысячи лет. К умениям этих волшебных существ относили чудесную способность сливаться с деревьями, независимо от их вида и внешности девы. Некоторые представительницы могли видеть будущее, но были столь редки, что перестали встречаться после начала Столетней Зимы. Также пение дриад подобно игре фавнов могло усыплять, но не все пользовались этим даром, так как считали его малополезным.<br/>Первое угасание этого дивного народа как раз произошло во время правления Джадис. Второе пришлось на начала правления людей Тельмара. Окончательно Дриады исчезли после потери последней светлой магии в животных и деревьях, это произошло за некоторое время до дня Разрушения (никто не может сказать точно, ведь все данные об этом были утрачены в те лихие времена). Конечно, кто-то может возразить, ведь были же и говорящие звери и другие волшебные существа, которые пришли в Страну Аслана в последний момент. Да, они бесспорно были, но род их вырождался и многие отвернулись от Золотого Льва, а дриадам, как и многим видам не посчастливилось исчезнуть раньше.<br/>Год: X со дня <s>сотворения</s> уничтожения Нарнии.<br/>Подпись: *Неразборчиво*
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Персик и зимний переполох</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Хоть Персиком и называют Дриаду в этой главе, но не было дано еще ей это имя. Но называть меж делом ее так привыкли все настолько, что нельзя переучиться.</i><br/> Мэриль была «рождена» примерно за пятнадцать лет до Великой Зимы, поэтому почти не помнила других времен года. Однако сказы о танцах с фавнами вызывали в ней настоящую бурю эмоций, пусть уже и не настолько ярких (последствие долгой зимы).<br/> Домом ей служило немного жухлое от заморозков древо персика. Никто и не ожидал, что именно в нем будет обитать новая лесная дева, ведь даже с помощью волшебства дриады оно не проживет и трех сотен лет, а это значит, что бедняжка скорее всего погибнет в самом расцвете сил. Иные же сестры ее застали еще времена Сотворения, но они и обитали в деревьях более мощных и несокрушимых, тем более заселенные деревья всегда были крупнее и живучее остальных представителей вида.<br/> Великая зима длилась уже сто лет, что плохо сказывалось на всех обитателях Нарнии, это было заметно даже для такой замкнутой особы как дриада. Многие из ее племени «закрылись» и больше гуляли меж заснеженных деревьев, как это было еще лет пятьдесят назад. Персик тоже начала замечать, что ей все труднее становится «выходить» из своего древа, теперь она, как и многие другие, предпочитала общаться с помощью слов, разносимых дуновениями ветра и слышимых лишь ее народу да другим деревьям.<br/> Казалось, что тот день не отличается от предыдущих, пока в глубине рощи не раздалось счастливое щебетание какой-то птицы. В давно уже молчаливых лесах это было очень знаменательное событие, ради которого можно и покинуть любимое древо. Именно так и думала Мэриль, когда направлялась в глубь леса ради разговора с пернатой.<br/>— Что потревожило тебя, прекрасное создание? Давно не слышали в лесах этих столь чудной песни, — услышав голос незнакомки, птица встрепенулась, но, поняв, что перед ней находится лесная дева, тут же поспешила прощебетать ответ.<br/>— Пролетала я над полянкой, где стоит железное дерево, и увидела как тамошний фавн разговаривает с человеком. Правда не поняла я сначала, что девчушка именно дочь Евы, больно похожа она на волшебный народ. Но та сама призналась! Я так рада! Скоро Зиме придет конец! — речь становилась настолько быстрой, что ее уже нельзя было разобрать.<br/> «Глупая курица, чем больше она пищит, тем быстрее Королева узнает обо всем. Аслан, почему ты не подарил ей мозг хоть немного больше горошины?»<br/>— Замолчи! Ты что совсем не ведаешь, что из-за тебя она может подвергнуться опасности? Не все в лесу на стороне Льва. Совсем запамятовала, что многие деревья шпионят на стороне колдуньи? Не дриады, а те, что обладают лишь душой и способностью шептать мысли ветру, — птичка, услышав эти слова, испуганно пискнула и поспешила улететь куда подальше от «дриады-параноика».<br/> По правде говоря, немногие древа прислуживали Джадис, ведь долгие морозы постепенно убивали всех, даже самых стойких ее слуг. Со своими сородичами Персик виделась редко, это было обусловлено зимой и теперешним сложным положением дела у дриад, но она готова была поклясться, что ни одна из ее сестер не предала Аслана.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поборов желание вернуться в свой дом, дева решила все же проследовать до «странного железного дерева» и проверить слухи. Она была знакома с живущим там фавном и, возможно, даже помнила его имя. В душе зарождалось плохое предчувствие из-за всего происходящего, ведь по указу Ее Величества каждый, кто встретит детей человеческий, должен немедленно доложить об этом, иначе Нарнийца, всю его семью, друзей и их семьи ждет неминуемая гибель.<br/> Добравшись как раз к полудню следующего дня, Мэриль начала искать следы, которые привели бы ее к пещере Тумнуса (имя все же удалось вспомнить). В жилище копытного она была когда-то давно, но напрочь забыла дорогу, эти места никогда не нравились ей, деревья были молчаливы, воздух совершенно чужой, и в целом рядом с фонарным столбом она ощущала неправильность этих мест, неправильность нахождения рядом с ними. Фавн же был менее чувствителен к такого рода воздействиям, поговаривали, что они толком не могут ощущать магию в окружающих предметах, хотя народ этот всегда славился своим умением создавать волшебную музыку.<br/> Все выглядело не страннее обычного, белый уже осточертевший снег, необычно молчаливые деревья, и явно чужие дуновения ветра. Ничего необычного для места странного даже для Нарнии. Поиски наконец увенчались успехом, дверь в нужную пещеру была видна в ближайшей скале.<br/> Дверь открылась почти сразу, после стука Персика, из проема показалась кудрявая голова хозяина дома, который заметно выдохнул, поняв кто перед ним стоит. Видно ждал других гостей, те явно пришли бы со страшными намерениями.<br/>— Ну, Тумнус, рассказывай с кем недавно ты чаи распивал, — тот заметно вздрогнул, затащил незваную гостью в дом, усадил на кресло рядом с камином, где еще недавно сидела будущая королева Нарнии, и начал свой рассказ.<br/>— Я встретил ее, когда возвращался с покупками. Люси испугалась завидев меня, но все же первая пошла навстречу. Представляешь, я для нее первый фавн! Это так странно — никогда не видеть фавнов, — переходя к следующим словам Тумнус заметно начинал нервничать и расстраиваться, это было видно по дрожащим ушам и бегающим глазам, — как последний трус пригласил дочь Евы к себе на чай, собрался отдать ее колдунье, но не смог! Понимаешь? Она была такой чистой, говорила с такой теплотой. После того как отвел Люси назад только и делаю, что молюсь лишь бы никто не узнал. Хотя все равно кто-то видел, ты бы так просто не узнала. Мне конец! Конец!<br/> Дриада поспешила обнять собеседника, который казалось вот-вот заплачет. А картина событий и вправду казалась ужасной, птица долго молчать не сможет, ну и к тому же ребенка видела явно не одна она. Но Тумнус сделал правильный выбор — спасши девочку, та не заслуживала ужасной смерти и возможных жестоких пыток. Хотя если бы и выдал, то все равно погиб бы, королева всегда была щедра на наказания. Теперь же надеяться оставалось лишь на одно — малышка не станет возвращаться в волшебную страну. Когда фавн заметно успокоился, она встала и приготовила им обоим чай, к ее счастью пещера была не слишком большой и все нужное быстро нашлось. Она прогостила у своего старого знакомого до утра следующего дня, когда произошло то, чего они и опасались.<br/> Мэриль, как и любая представительница ее вида, могла «чувствовать» настроение близлежащих деревьев и свое родное отдельно. Поэтому когда лес зашептался, еще недостаточно громко для обычного слушателя, но уже довольно различимо для лесной девы, Персик заметно напряглась.<br/>— Что-то странное происходит совсем рядом, деревья беспокоятся. Я схожу проверю, а ты сиди тихо, а лучше запри дом и спрячься в какой-нибудь малозаметной его части. Надеюсь это не по твою душу.<br/> Далеко идти не пришлось. Некто, по голосу маленький мальчик, звал Люси.<br/>«Гадство, она еще и брата притащила. Надо увести его отсюда, а потом искать и саму виновницу торжества».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда несколькими минутами ранее Эдмунд решил последовать в теперь уже ненавистный шкаф за Люси, он не мог и подумать, что глупая придумка его младшей сестры окажется правдой. Пижама и халат после неуклюжего падения в снег («Как хорошо что этого никто не видел!») полностью промокли, а домашние тапочки совсем не спасали от холодного снега. Окружающая обстановка тоже не добавляла энтузиазма, в таком обилии снега все казалось безжизненным, тишина, в которой не было слышна даже небольшого щебета птиц, пугала. Следовало как можно быстрее найти сестру и убираться.<br/> Спустя еще пару шагов мальчик почувствовал будто за ним кто-то наблюдает, но только появившуюся мысль спросить «Кто здесь?» прервала приближающаяся трель колокольчика, которая тоже почему-то пугала.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Только среди деревьев стал различим домашний халат, видя который даже дриаду, легче переносящую любые изменения температуры, пробрало холодом. Мальчонка был уже близко, но в упор не видел Персик, оно и немудрено, ведь лесные девы прекрасно прячутся среди деревьев с помощью своей магии, даже если по внешности заметно от них отличаются. До ребенка оставалось несколько метров, когда из-за деревьев начали слышаться проклятые колокольчики. Любой Нарниец знал, что такие только на санях Ее Величества, а потому стоило как можно быстрее прятаться и уповать на свою способность к маскировке и хорошее настроение Зимней Владычицы. Тактика была одна «мордой в снег и дыши как можно тише и меньше», что и поспешила сделать неудавшаяся спасительница, мальца все равно заметили, а отвоевать его у Ведьмы было под силу наверное только Аслану.<br/> От саней подлец побежал именно в строну прячущейся, как чувствовал. Но плеть гнома никому не давала сбежать.<br/>— Что там Гинарбрик? — от такого голоса хотелось укрыться, ведь с каждым ее словом становилось все холодней и тоскливей. Не зря ее боялась вся Нарния. Колдунья тоже двинулась в сторону упавшего ребенка, в этот момент Мэриль и отключилась от страха. По меркам дриад она была довольно молода, сто лет для практически бессмертных существ —<br/>ничтожно малый срок, по потому даже если бы захотела и посмела — не смогла бы воспользоваться своей магией.<br/> Бесспорно ее род отличался от прочих существ умением «просить помощи» у деревьев. Смертоносные корни вылезающие из земли и ломающие жертве ноги, а то и вовсе утаскивающие под землю, острые ветви, что выцарапывающие врагам глаза, а то и вовсе протыкающие тело в мягких, слабозащищенных местах. Можно долго перечислять, что могли наслать опытные дриады, но это явно не к месту, так как единственная дриада в округе была слишком молода для такого кровопролития и вообще валялась без сознания в снегу.<br/> Вышла из забытья Персик как раз вовремя. Сын Адама был укутан в накидку королевы, а сама Колдунья принялась кормить ребенка какими-то сладостями, что могло значить только одно — он теперь подчиняется лишь Ей. Все в лесу знали о еде, которую может даровать Владычица зимы. Безумно пахнущая, вкусная, но абсолютно не насыщающая пища, после употребления которой только и думаешь как услужить, чтобы заполучить еще кусок. Все, кто попадался на такую уловку, умирали в скором времени, не получая очередной «порции». Мальчика теперь мог спасти лишь Аслан.<br/> Ведьма уговаривала привести в Нарнию остальных детей, так Персик окончательно удостоверилась, что это были именно те дети из пророчества. «Уговоры» длились недолго, сказывалось действие сладостей, ведь лишь одно их упоминание заставило бедного ребенка дать страшное обещание.<br/> «Сделает Она его королем! Как же! Сразу после того как скормит волкам. Он еще и согласился, хотя у мальчика не осталось выбора, сложно думать когда ты отравлен. Королева точно чудовище, раз сможет так просто убить совершенно невинных детей». Мэриль никогда не питала надежд на доброту Ведьмы, но все же надеялась на ее благородство. Никто в здравом уме не будет убивать ребенка. Да, было пророчество, однако все надеялись если не на воинов, то хотя бы на взрослых людей. Раньше Дриада предпочитала сохранять нейтралитет, теперь же сторона, за которую она будет не против сражаться была ясна. Она выбрала не Льва, который отсутствовал пока ее сестры гибли, она выбрала Детей пророчества.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Знакомство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Сани Королевы только скрылись за поворотом, как из леса, со стороны дома Тумнуса, вышла маленькая девочка, что тут же бросилась к брату. Приди она чуть раньше, беды было бы не избежать, ведь если верить фавну он ее уже предупредил об опасности быть обнаруженной.<br/>- Эдмунд? Эдмунд! Ты тоже здесь. Правда тут здорово?<br/> Мэриль чуть подняла голову, чтобы видеть детей, ей нельзя было позволить себя заметить, не теперь, когда мальчик был в руках колдуньи. Однако она была совершенно готова остановить мальчишку, если он попробует применить силу к сестре. Хотя такой исход пока что был маловероятен, ведь жажда еще не сильно затмила его разум.<br/> Эдмунд ("Какое интересное имя") явно опешил от новостей о Злой колдунье. Но все же по сравнению с Люси этот сын Адама был слишком грубым и немного трусоватым, ведь он мог сразу сказать о встрече с Ведьмой.<br/>"Он как-то сильно заволновался при словах о Тумнусе. Не мог же он... Нет! Он выдал ей его, а я все пропустила. Трусиха. Провалялась весь разговор в снегу. Надо поспешить к фавну, может хоть его я смогу спасти".<br/> Дети были слишком увлечены друг другом чтобы расслышать, как одна очень юная дриада бегом несется через лес, хотя заметить ее они могли лишь в полной тишине. Лесные девы находясь в лесу издавали мало шума, зимой только снег предательски скрипел под ногами, но и эти звуки были как будто приглушенные, все давно знали, что волшебные создания, к которым относится и наша дриада легче передвигаются по сугробам и почти не проваливаются в снег.</p>
<p> Лучи восходящего солнца освещали внутреннее убранство теперь уже пустого дома, хозяин которого больше в него не вернется. На полу свернувшись клубочком дремала дриада, потерявшая все силы после истерики. Она не успела совсем немного, но все же не успела. Он прятался недостаточно хорошо, а может и не прятался вовсе, решив принять свою незавидную учесть. Теперь уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Излишняя жертвенность всегда была свойственна последователям Великого Льва, поэтому дриады, что в большинстве своем были эгоистками, предпочитали сохранять нейтралитет, а чью-либо сторону предпочитали выбирать лишь при крайней необходимости.<br/> Пробуждение было резким и совсем неприятным. Все тело болело, глаза и голова в особенности, но не время предаваться горю. Следовало известить о появлении детей еще кого-нибудь. Недалеко раздалось чириканье птицы, Персик осознала, что это был шанс очень быстро известить теперешних союзников о сбывающемся пророчестве. Пернатое создание обнаружилось на дереве, которое росло совсем рядом с пещерой.<br/>- Милое создание, не могла бы ты помочь мне? Твои крылья быстры и сильны, я же не могу слиться с духом леса из-за Зимы, - Мэриль знала, что пичуга не откажет в просьбе. Закончив говорить, она стала ждать пока птица все обдумает и согласно кивнет.<br/>- Не вежливо с твоей стороны Дриада просить о помощи не узнав моего имени. Знай же, я прилетела сюда из-за вестей от своей слуги, она ведала мне о детях человеческих, что пришли в Нарнию. Чувствую, что просьбы твоя связана именно с ними, моему народу уже надоели холода, дети наши умирают, а потому - Я помогу тебе или имя мне не Аша - повелительница ветра. Говори, что тебе нужно, - теперь птица не казалась такой уж маленькой, ведь под личиной маленькой пташки скрывалось существо куда более древнее. Персик знала о таких птицах, но не думала, что сможет встретить такую, ведь те жили в рощах, что росли еще со времен сотворения и правили в этих рощах первые лесные девы, столетним малявкам путь туда был закрыт.<br/>- Прошу меня простить, в силу своей неопытности я не разглядела ваш истинный облик. Приятно познакомиться Аша - повелительница ветра, я Мэриль. Пещера, что находится рядом с нами - дом моего друга, он первый встретил дочь Евы, за что и поплатился. Один из братьев отравлен Королевой, поэтому он и другие точно скоро вернутся, нужно известить об этом Аслана, я слышала его недавно видели у каменного стола. И кто-то должен помочь мне провести детей ко Льву, не думаю, что смогу справиться одна. Смею просить вас о помощи, ведь вам подчиняется сам Ветер, - дриада старалась говорить как можно учтивее, что было весьма трудно, не каждый день тебе встречаются те, о ком ты лишь слышала. Сказал бы ей кто-нибудь лет пять назад, что придется участвовать в такой авантюре - прокляла бы. Птица кивнула и взвилась в небо, когда она летела, складывалось ощущение, что ее хвост и кончики маховых перьев сливались с ветром и становились одним целым. По мнению Персик это было самое прекрасное из всего увиденного ранее, да не каждый день увидишь живое божество снизошедшее до весьма заурядной лесной девы.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она была у места в котором должны были появиться короли и королевы как раз вовремя. Откуда-то из темноты странных елей, те выглядели и чувствовались какими-то застывшими, неживыми, даже не шептали ветру свои истории и не покачивали хвоей в такт лишь одним им известной мелодии, начали выходить дети, одетые совсем легко, будто и не знавшие куда идут. А может и вправду не знали.<br/>Изумление на лицах старших выглядело настолько смешно, что Персик последовала примеру Люси и тихонечко захихикала, этот звук заметил только Эдмунд и сразу заметно напрягся всматриваясь в лес, куда-то в сторону дриады, которую все равно бы не смог разглядеть под волшебным мороком. Это умение было еще одним плюсом в бытие лесной девой. Конечно в числом поле так не спрячешься, но вот если поблизости есть хоть одно деревце уже можно было худо-бедно скрыться. Безусловно маги, которых в Нарнии было не так много с легкостью бы разглядели ее под неумелую (по сравнению с Древними) маскировку.<br/>Стоило выйти к ним как можно скорее и рассказать обо всем, начать путь ко Льву, но дева не могла оторвать взгляд от резвящихся детей. Они были слишком чистыми для этого мира, теперь Мэриль понимала, что значит старая фраза про королей и королев. Мир рядом с ними будто оживал и даже странные ели больше не настораживали так сильно. Младшая девочка, Люси, напоминала первый весенний цветок, видя ее улыбку дриада поняла, что и у нее в душе распускается весна. Почему-то только теперь до Мэриль начало доходить, что и на нее воздействовала злая магия Белой Колдуньи, но именно начало конца для Ведьмы и ослабевание ее сил, побудило дриаду выйти тогда из родного дерева на звуки птицы. А теперь при виде Королев и Королей пагубное воздействие разрушилось окончательно, что и наполнило душу решимостью, позволило деве взять себя в руки, скинуть с себя морок и пойти на встречу детям.<br/>Они были слишком увлечены игрой, а потому не замечали приближение чужачки. Теперь можно было посмотреть и на остальных детей. Вторая сестра, чьего имени лесная нимфа еще не знала, напоминала уже не весну, а скорее теплую зиму, которая обманчива в своей теплоте. Эдмунд из-за своих веснушек напоминал золотую осень, такую же непредсказуемую, но теплую к близким, а брат его был похож на жаркое лето, что согревает своими лучами, но если забудешься - сгоришь.<br/>- Ты маленький лжец! - похоже игра прекратилась и начался конфликт, начало которого Мэриль пропустила ("Черт! Стоит быть внимательней, дриада я или кто?"). Стоило идти и представиться пока ссора не зашла слишком далеко. Она украдкой начала приближаться еще ближе.<br/>- А... А вы не хотите тут немного погулять? - похоже влияние волшебных сладостей уже было довольно сильным, если уж Эдмунд так старался затащить семью подальше в лес. - Пускай это решает Люси, - в свою очередь ответил старший мягко улыбнувшись сестре. Девочка явно стало счастливее при этой фразе.<br/>- А не навестить ли нам мистера Тумнуса? - бедное дитя еще не знало дурных вестей, - Что же решено! Идем к мистеру Тумнусу, - после этих слов будущий Верховный Король ушел куда-то за странные ели, как потом оказалось за теплыми шубами, ведь обычные люди не могут, в отличии от волшебных созданий, передвигаться зимой в легкой одежде. Этот момент и выбрала Мэриль чтобы выйти к ним. Дети заметили появление нового действующего лица только когда облачились в теплую одежду.<br/>— Кто вы? Вы тоже человек? — с подозрением спросила старшая сестра. — Может не стоит говорить с ней? Вдруг она злая? — похоже Эдмунд теперь видел подвох во всех жителях этой страны.<br/>— Простите, Ваши Величества, если напугала. Меня зовут Мэриль, я подруга мистера Тумнуса. Не стоит идти к его дому, там теперь пусто, Королева постаралась, — после произнесения имени Персик слегка поклонилась, но и при дальнейшем разговоре не смела поднимать головы и смотреть в глаза правителям.<br/>— Нет! Он же не мог… Отведи нас туда, я хочу сама посмотреть, — глаза маленькой Люси уже застилали слезы. — Это не может быть правдой.<br/>— Простите мою сестру за бестактность. Я Сьюзен, это Питер, Люси и Эдмунд, — Сьюзен по очереди представила каждого из семьи, — Но я согласна с сестрой, можете ли вы проводить нас к его дому, чтобы мы могли точно удостоверится в произошедшем, — она старалась говорить настолько вежливо насколько позволяли воспоминания о том, как мама говорила со всякими достопочтенными леди. — Если Вы настаиваете, то я провожу, а затем Вам предстоит решить, что делать в дальнейшем, опасно находится в этих лесах, даже я не уверенна в здешних деревьях.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://s1.1zoom.me/b5050/943/350419-sepik_2048x1152.jpg - летящая Аша <br/>https://share-cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202007/114808_DfnzrvdR.png <br/>https://share-cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202007/100365_QOWSCK0M.png - две небольшие визуализация гг. Из-за влияния Столетней Зимы у нее посветлели волосы и кожа, а для дополнительной маскировки одежды ее белы как снег</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>